You Promised me
by GodessAerith
Summary: In this story, Yin is not blind, and Hei had promised her something... He broke that promise, and here is Yin's story of her life trying to catch that promise... "You promised me.."
1. Leave Me Alone

Help me... Take me away from here... You _promised_... You did... You _promised_ me...

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled, stamping my feet, "It's my life.. Let me do what I want.."

"No, I can't let you wonder off like this!" Carlyle said to me, holding my shoulders tightly.

"_Wander off_? Hey!" I pushed him back, "I'm no child!"

"Yes, but your acting like one!" We argued.

"Is it _my_ fault I can be a _bit_ childish? I mean, it's not as if I _killed_ anyone or anything!"

"Yes, but you could have!!!!" He grabbed my shoulders again and pushed me against the low fence by the stream. The moon made his green eyes **glow** so brightly, as if they were big green torches trying to see my face.

"Oh shut up... I always have a reason for killing, and you know that! Infact, you _taught_ me that!" I cried.

He slapped me across the face, "NO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY IT! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU KILLING PEOPLE! NOW, just come.." Carlyle grabbed my arm so tightly it hurt, but no matter how hard I kicked and punched, I could not get away. When we reached home, he opened the door and shut it with a bang.

"Go to your room.. I don't even want to see you.." He sighed as he walked into the kitchen. I glared at him as I made my way upstairs... Truth was, I wasn't really angry, I was just upset... Upset that you would break your promise, the promise you said to me all those years ago.. But I can't remember that... No, not yet.. I was hoping that in the morning, things would be a lot calmer, like they always were. But Carlyle seemed so... Down? No... Moody?

"What is the matter? " I said, sipping some orange juice.

"Nothing, ok?" He snapped.

"Ok, jeez, I was just asking..." But I couldn't help resist asking again, ".... Was it about last night?"

"NO!" He shouted across the breakfast table. Had he killed again? He was never this silent and moody unless he had killed someone.. Or was it someone else which was troubling him? A few hours later I was lying on my bed, looking out of the window, I had nothing better to do until you would come.. But you didn't.. Not until it was too late... I heard Carlyle on the phone in his room, "Look, I told you, it had to be done! ......... But it was the only day it could b- Yes.......... No, not her... We need her..." Was it me they were talking about? "Stop it, we can't now, not when she's here...... I'm sorry, well......... Missing you, love you honey, bye..." Honey? Now this was getting interesting....


	2. Leaving, again

"Hey, listen, Yin?" Carlyle said walking into my room putting his old ruined jacket on, "Stay here... Ok? No wondering off! If you do, seriously.. Thats it.... And..... Don't do anything stupid, ok?" I nodded, and he was off.

"It keeps making me think... Hei...."

"Why?"

"Because.... Why am I doing it..."

"Is it really me who you should be asking?"

"I... I guess not... But...."

"It seems like I'm the one asking all of the questions here, huh?"

"Yes...................... He is gone now...."

"He is?"

"Yes..... Gone for at least 4 minutes....."

"I can't wait to see you, just remember this..... I still promise you, ok?"

"Ok.... Can you come now?"

"But, I have to go.."

"Can't we talk for just a little longer?"

"No.. I'm afraid not...."

"Don't be away for... Too long, Hei, it makes me worried...." Just like that you were gone... Why is it our conversations were so short? And once again, you promised, your promise ment so much to me.... Why did you fake it? Of course, you didn't... No... Not you... Li did... Just because you blew your cover didn't mean you had to blow your promise... I wasn't undercover, but my piano teacher didn't call me Yin, though...

A few days had past, and Carlyle still wasn't back, I wasn't worried, no, not at all. He never worried for me, and he always seemed to come back. But a few days turned into months, a few months turned into half a year. I was abandoned... I have to admit, I did miss him, just a little.. But, he wasn't coming back, was he? Because you made him go past Hell's Gate, didn't you? You made him go in there...... And die.......

"What did you do, Hei...."

"Nothing, he was going to kill you, he had to go get Carmine first, although he never got the chance..."

"Wait, Carmine was in on this? Damn... So that's the person he was talking to on the phone.."

"Yes, it was, now... I need you to go with a friend of mine for a while, just till this dies down.."

"But-"

"Shhh... Just, go..."

"O... Ok.." I cried silently, I was moving, again... Place to place, unwanted, abandoned, rejected, you could pretty much sum me up with those words right there...


	3. Clean Sheet, With Blood?

Packing my things, an image of Carlyle lying dead inside Hell's Gate flashed in my head, he looked.... I don't know.... But he wasn't at peace.... Hei was standing next to him, holding his sword on a chord, his mask on.. I had only murdered once.... But, it was an accident... I wanted it to happen though..... It.... It was an accident... Wasn't it?

"Yin..."

"Yes....."

"What's the matter?"

"No.. Nothing..."

"Obviously it's not nothing..."

"I was just thinking... It was an accident, wasn't it?"

"Was what an accident?"

"When.... No... I don't want to remember.."

"Just tell me.... Maybe I can put your mind at ease..."

"Ok.... When.... Kiyoko fell.... It was an accident... Wasn't it?"

"......."

"It wasn't..... I knew it..."

"No, she fell.... You just happend to be there..."

"And I pushed her, didn't I?"

"You were just a child..."

"So? I HATED her.... SO much... That I killed her...."

"Yin... Like I said, you were only a child..."

Was I really only a child? It sure felt like only yesterday it happend... But, of course... It wasn't... It was 5 whole years ago... When I was 11....

"I was 11... I wasn't a child..."

"Yes, you are still classed as a child until you turn 13.."

"... Why can't you come now? And be with me, I don't know how much more I can take.. Before I..."

"Before you what? You can't go anywhere remember! Now, you have to listen to me... Don't get upset, ok?"

"Ok... What is it?"

"You have to stay with the people who are coming, for 10 years-"

"WHAT? No, no, no, no, no! I'm not doing this! I want my OLD life back! The one with my mother!"

"BUT WE CAN'T GO BACK THERE CAN WE? AND IT WASN'T MY FAULT, YIN, AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Yes.... Because it was my fault..."

"No, thats not what I-"

"I walked in front of that lorry, and she had to save me... I wish I was dead..."

"Don't say that Yin.."

"I wish... I wish you'd kill me... I wish, someone would take all of the pain away.."

"Pain?"

"Trust me, you don't know how much I hurt. I want to leave this place, now.. I want to leave this, Earth.. I can't take it anymore Hei!!! I'm losing my mind!!!"

"Your not, your just confused... So.. If you want to die that badly, then why don't you just start a new, like you already have died, no one else knows you except me now.. And my friends of course..."

"But......."

"No buts... You are now, Natsumi.. Which means Summer and Beautiful in Japanese... You have to change your hair, you know..."

"Yes, I do... I'll change it to cherry blossom red...."

"New clothes too!"

"Yeah, I'll wear my new clothes I bought the other day, a summer dress, goes quite well, huh?"

"Yeah... Isn't your birthday in summer too?"

"Yes... You, you remembered?"

"Yup..."

New life, new name, new appearence... New memories to be made... A clean sheet...


	4. Reverse Until I Crash

Hei told the people just to wait for a while, till had finished.. I looked at myself in the mirror, cherry blossom red hair and a bright blue summer dress on.. "No..." I said out loud, "No, it's not..." My eyes widend, "Why are you here??? Why now??? Why when I'm just getting back on my feet??"

"Because Yin..."

"IT'S NOT YIN!" I yelled, tears streamed down my face.

"You know, changing what you look like isn't going to change what happend.... You still a complete bitch... Either way..."

I cried, and began to shake.

"No one is going to save you now.... She is going to come.... And KILL you..."

"No!!! No she isn't! She is dead, and so are you Kiyoko! Go away! Don't haunt me anymore!"

"Tough luck, you didn't know I had powers when you killed me, did you?"

"N... No..."

"N.. No! So, where's your little boyfriend?" She teased.

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Right.... And my name is bluddy Jesus..."

"Leave me alone! Get away from me!"

"Nope, your stuck with me, FOREVER.. Yes, that's right, forever..."

"I'll find some way to get rid of you... You weren't ususally like this, remember that time when we got along?"

"What?"

"Yes.... And, it all came crashing down when..." I gasped, I remembered something... Something I didn't want to remember..... My sister....

"When???"

"When you kissed my sister!"

"What are you saying..."

"That your...."

"Oh, god.... So what? What difference does it make? I may be gay, and one thing... I ain't gonna kiss you, so don't get your hopes up.."

"I wasn't, where is she? Where is she now?"

"Who, Ami?"

"YES, AMI, DUH!"

"She is here," And there she was, standing next to me, then Kiyoko ran up to her... And kissed her deeply... So deeply, that I had to look away.

"I can see you haven't missed me, Yin."

"It's not that I haven't missed you, but her...."

"You've been annoying her again, haven't you? Kiyoko? Oh, my little devil," My sister said, pushing Kiyoko up against my bed room door and making out. My sister, Ami, had special powers, she was able to appear where ever she liked, and could also communicate with the dead, like me... I wish she couldn't, it be much easier for me to live my life without an image of them kissing in my head. I didn't hate my sister, I just disliked her, and didn't really care for her, she was a few years older than me, 18. Kiyoko was 17 though, she didn't care... I thought that I was going to get away from the life I hated, and actually have a family... But it looked like I was staying put.... For a long time...


	5. Was It Just A Dream?

Basically, my life had just reversed so fast that I was a little confused... I wanted to move, but I couldn't, they were here... I became like you, Hei, didn't I.. Two identities, two lives, except my new life was even more worse than before! I wanted her to go, I wanted her to just leave me alone. I hated them both, yes, my sister, she cared more about Kiyoko than me! Her own little sister...

So thats what I did, I ran away, I left them there, alone... They didn't seem to care, they didn't come for me. Neither did you, because you thought I was with the family, oh no.. Oh no no no! Of course I wasn't, I was 16, I was sure I could take care of myself. I guess I got a little ahead of myself, huh? I suppose you could say that...

After a few days, you found out I wasn't with the family, I didn't need people to take care of me. Walking around in the giant, wide forest, I picked flowers, believe it or not, I liked to pick flowers rather than fights.. And then... Thats when I saw.. You!

"....Hei!" I ran up to you and cuddled you tightly, "I can't believe your here!!!!!"

"Hahahaha!" You laughed, "Well, I told you we could see each other soon, didn't I?"

I nodded, "I don't get it, your so happy?"

He shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Hold on...." I stepped back frowning, "Contractors don't have feelings..."

"But..." You looked away, "I'm not a contractor,"

"What?!?" My eyes widend, "Then why do you eat so much??? I thought that was your price!!"

"I guess I just like to eat a lot..." You scratched the back of your head.

Thats when..... I woke up....


End file.
